A wish on a mountain
by slowqmon
Summary: A think the rating should be a little higher but less than R. But oh well. Its Taiora and Takari.


****

A wish upon a mountain

By: slowqmon

A dark, quiet alley was still. Until a masked man ran by. Two other man, Izzy and Tai, ran after their suspect. The two have been searching for him awhile now. Today, they may be able to catch him.

Tai, being the more athletic type, actually kept up with the masked man. Izzy was lagging behind.

"Izzy," Tai screamed behind him, "go around and box him in."

Izzy followed his orders and took a shortcut. They were near the shore and it was in an industrial area. Both Tai and Izzy had to watch their back. Their suspect may sneak up on them.

While Izzy was taking his shortcut, he heard his suspect enter a room. Tai hasn't caught up yet so he decided to pursue him. Entering the room, the lights suddenly turned off. Izzy couldn't see a thing.

Tai tried to keep up with the masked man but he couldn't. Soon, he didn't know which way to go. There were so many twists and turns, nothing seemed the right way. Suddenly, he heard a gunshot from the south. Tai ran immediately to the direction he heard it from.

He entered the room Izzy and their suspect were hiding. He saw a man lying down face down and blood was dripping from him.

"I got him." A voice said.

Tai noticed that Izzy had shot their suspect. "I'll check." Tai said.

Tai kneeled down. The bullet went straight through the back of the head, as if it was an execution. Tai turned the body over. He was shocked. The man that was shot was not his suspect but Izzy. He turned around to see the man just run out the door. His suspect switched clothes.

"You bastard! I'm going to get you!" Tai yelled at him. He got up and ran after him but was stopped by the motion of a grenade.

Immediately, Tai turned around and ran towards the window of the room. He jumped out and dived into the water. The building blew up in flames and engulfed what was left of Izzy.

Tai came up for air. Sorry for himself that he could not protect one of his best friends and partner. He made a promise to Izzy. "Izzy, I'm going to avenge you!"

(The next day)

"Tai!" Kari yelled, "Your back." 

Tai nodded and walked away. Kari and the others still hasn't heard the news of Izzy.

"So how did your mission go?" Kari asked.

"I'll tell you later, first I got to go to Izzy's parent's house for a while." Tai said.

"Ok. Just be home before dinner ok. Make sure to bring Izzy with you. Everyone else is coming too."

The thought made Tai shudder. The lost of a friend made him shed tears.

"What's wrong Tai?" Kari asked.

Tai handed Kari a letter. It was from the organization Tai and Izzy was working for. It's addressed to Izzy's parents. Kari immediately understood what happened.

"I'm sorry Tai." Was all that Kari could say before her eyes were drowned with tears as well.

There was a funeral held for Izzy a week later. Everyone went. Mimi was hit the hardest out of everyone. She and Izzy were engaged. Even Willis took a vacation from America to come to Japan. 

"Hey Tai, who did this?" Willis asked.

Tai explained the mission and what happened. It took will to not shed a tear though.

"Don't worry Tai. You'll get him." Sora comforted him. Tai would've smiled but not at a time like this.

Tai went to the head of his organization to ask for him to continue his investigation. His boss disagreed as his thirst for revenge would overtake him. His boss told him to go for a vacation. Tai was furious. He decided to take matters into his own hands instead.

"Hey Kari," TK asked, "you ok?"

"I'm sorry TK." Kari replied. "I haven't been paying much attention lately. I guess partly its because you went to America with Matt. And partly because of Izzy's death."

"It's ok. We're all affected Kari."

"Yeah…" Kari's voice trailed off.

"Anyway, how have you been these years? We haven't seen each other in a while." TK asked.

"TK, there is something that I need to tell you."

"Yeah go ahead."

"Promise me you won't get mad."

"Why would I get mad Kari? I love you."

{Flashback begins}

"Hey TK, up here." Kari yelled down at TK. "How come your slow today?"

TK crawled up. "Sorry, after 2 hours basketball practice and a long game, I'm pretty tired."

"I guess. Anyway, isn't the view beautiful?" Kari asked.

TK looked around and saw mountains after mountains. Trees everywhere with a waterfall to the side. Birds flying around in the blue sky. "Quite." TK replied.

"Quite? Only quite? Its Friday TK, it's the weekend. Look at the view, things like this come once in a lifetime." Kari said.

"True, but I would trade all this for you in a heartbeat."

"You're so cute TK. That's why I like you." Kari said.

"Like? Only like? I love you, nothing in the world will ever change that. True love comes once in a lifetime."

Both TK and Kari smiled and laughed. They walked around a little longer until they came onto a cliff.

"Will you look at that TK. The mountain ends here and its so steep." Kari said.

"Yeah, not only that, we're above the clouds too." TK replied.

"Its beautiful."

The two sat around there for a while longer. "Hey Kari, have you ever had something you wanted so badly that you wished for it?"

"Well… you." Kari replied.

TK smiled. "I would wish for the same. But it already came true."

"Yeah." Kari said.

"There is a legend that says that if you jump of a mountain, close your eyes, make a wish, it'll come true." TK said.

"That's just legend." Kari replied.

"I don't think so. There was this one guy that did it. His wish came true and when he landed, he was completely alright."

"Really?" Kari said.

"Yep, I think all you need is to believe in it and yourself." TK replied.

"Wow." Kari replied.

"But since both of have each other already, we won't need to do that ever." TK said.

"Yep." 

"I love you Kari." TK said.

Kari turned to TK. "I love you too." And the two kissed high above the mountain.

{Flashback ends}

"That's the thing I need to talk to you about."

"Wh.. What???" TK was shocked.

"Before you left, we had great times together. But after you left, I felt lonely." Kari explained. "The only person that actually was close to me was Davis."

"Does this mean you don't love me?" TK sadly said.

"Davis and I are getting married tomorrow." Kari said.

TK fell back, devastated. "Tell me this isn't true." TK said.

"I'm sorry TK but I can't change this."

"But… but… I thought…"

"If you love me, you would understand."

"Tell me one thing Kari… and answer truthfully."

"Ok." Kari replied.

"Do you love Davis?"

"… No …" Kari answered.

"Then why are you with him?!?!" TK was furious. "Look, come with Matt and I to America. We can live a life there."

"I'm sorry TK. I can't. Everything is arranged already. I can't do anything." Kari said.

"So you're going to give up?" TK asked sadly.

"I can't do anything and neither can you. Please leave now."

TK didn't know what to say. "Please Kari. Come with Matt and I to America."

"I can't TK. Please leave."

"Ok." TK said and left.

The next day, everything went on as planned. When the bride was entering the room, a sudden disturbance caused the windows to shatter. 

TK came flying in riding on Pegasusmon. "Kari!" TK screamed.

Kari was mad that TK would cause such a disturbance. Pegasusmon dropped TK off and flew away. As TK ran towards Kari, the guards that Tai set up stopped his approach.

"Kari, don't do this!" TK yelled. 

TK was putting up a good fight until more guards arrived. Then, he had to run away. Birdramon flew in, picked TK up and left. Luckily, everyone invited knew about the Digimon, so no one was shocked.

Birdramon wasn't on TK's side though. She dropped TK right in front of Sora, Tai, and Matt.

"What in the world were you thinking?!?!" Matt yelled at him.

"I don't care Matt. I love her." TK replied.

"If you really do love her, you wouldn't say that you wouldn't care." Tai replied.

"What would you know?" TK asked

"I would know a lot more than you." Tai replied and looked at Sora. "You're not the only one here in love."

"Yesterday, Gatomon came to us and told us about what you were going to do. We didn't believe that you would actually do that." Sora said.

"But just in case, I added extra guards around the place." Tai replied.

TK threw a punch a Tai but Tai being more quick and experienced caught his fist with no problem. "If it wasn't for you, I would've got her." TK yelled.

"Do you really think that she would be happy if you did that?" Tai asked.

"How would you know?" TK said.

"She's my sister, of course I know." Tai replied.

TK was speechless. He really didn't know what to say. He just sat and looked down, sadly.

"Don't you want to see her again?" Sora asked.

"Yes." TK said.

"Then go to the cottage we went to before and wait for my message." Tai said.

"Fine." 

"Hey, TK, I got to go back to America. You follow whatever Tai tells you to do okay?" Matt said.

"Fine." TK replied.

Back at the wedding.

"I'm sorry Davis." Kari said.

"For what?" Davis asked.

"For TK bothering us. It cancelled our wedding so I'm sorry for making you feel angry."

"I'm not angry at you Kari. Its ok."

With that, Davis left and Tai walked in.

"Hey, you ok?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe that TK would do such a thing." Kari said.

"He loves you. You can do crazy things for love."

"I think your right." Kari replied.

"Am I bothering?" Sora said as she walked in.

"No, not a all." Tai replied.

Sora sat down. For a while, everyone said nothing.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone." Kari said.

Kari got up and walked out. Tai and Sora just kept looking at each other.

After Kari left, Tai took Sora's hand and started to rub it gently on his cheeks.

"Sora, I'm sorry for not spending enough time with you these days." Tai said.

"Its ok. I understand." Sora replied.

"My work has been pushing us farther apart." Tai chuckled. "Izzy keeps on telling me to take a vacation and spend time with you."

"Don't worry Tai. We haven't been going farther apart. Trust me."

"Really?" Tai asked.

"If you hide your feelings, it just makes them stronger. Its best to let them show."

"Your right." Tai said. "I want to be with you Sora, forever."

Sora smiled. "I love you Sora." Tai said.

"I love you too." Sora replied.

Just then, Joe came rushing in urgently. "Tai, Kari got kidnapped." He said.

In a dark cave somewhere, a man was loading his gun.

Kari woke up slowly. She tried to move but found herself handcuffed to the wall.

"Up already?" The man spoke.

"Davis." Kari screamed. "Why did you bring me here?"

"So that we can be together." Davis replied.

"What are you doing?" Kari soon realized who killed Izzy. "You killed Izzy Davis?"

"Yep." Davis replied with a cold heart.

"How could you? He's your friend."

Davis laughed. "That's where your wrong you see. Izzy and Tai both stuck their noses too deep into my business. So to get rid of them, I had to kill Izzy and Tai. But I didn't need to kill Tai, just get you."

"So everything you said was a lie?" Kari asked.

Davis nodded and smiled. "Pretty much. But don't worry, I still love you."

"You little…" Kari tried to punch him but couldn't because she was cuffed.

"Now, don't try to go anywhere. I gotta go get something." Davis said and kissed her on the cheek.

Kari tried to move away but couldn't. "Be nice." Davis said and left the cave.

Kari was left alone for a few minutes until Tai, Sora, and Joe showed up.

"Kari!" Tai yelled.

"Tai." Kari was glad to see them. "How did you find me?"

"One of the guards saw a masked man walk out of this cave." Tai replied. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just get me out of these." Kari said.

"I don't have the key." Tai said.

"But I do." Davis said and appeared behind them with a gun in his hand.

"Davis?" Everyone said.

"You're the one that killed Izzy?" Tai said in anger.

"So what if I did?" Davis asked.

"You shouldn't of done that." Tai said.

"And why is that?" Davis asked.

"Because you're going to die." With that, Tai quickly pulled out his gun and shot Davis straight through the heart. Davis did the same with Tai. Both Tai and Davis dropped to their knees.

"TAI!" Both Sora and Kari yelled.

"And so are you." Davis said. "But I the person I wanted was Kari. You will do just fine." Davis fell, dead.

"Tai!" Sora ran over to help him. "Speak to me. You can't die!"

"Sora." Tai said.

"Save your strength." Sora said and Joe came over to help. "Joe will save you right?"

Joe looked at the condition Tai was in. Joe shook his head. "There is nothing I can do. The bullet went straight through his heart. In fact, its not even beating right now. Even if I had the tools, there is nothing I can do."

"No!" Kari said.

"Its ok Joe. Help free Kari." Tai said. Joe nodded. He got the keys and freed Kari. She ran over.

"Tai!" Kari cried. "Please don't leave me."

"Sorry Kari." Tai said. He looked over to Sora. "Hey, before I go. There's one thing I want you to know."

Sora was shedding tears. "Yeah?"

"No matter what happens to me." Tai said with his last breath, "I'll always love you."

With that, Tai didn't have enough energy to support himself. His body fell into Sora's arms. "I know Tai, I know." She started kissing him. "I love you too." 

Kari was crying too. Joe didn't know what to say to them. Nothing would comfort them right now.

"Good." Tai smiled. But the smiled faded away just as Tai's life did as well.

"I'm sorry Sora, Kari." Joe said.

Sora looked at Kari. "Go to the cottage that went to a few years ago. TK will be waiting for you there."

Sora picked Tai's body up with Joe's help. "Promise me something," Sora said, "no matter what you do in life, be true to yourself. You love TK. Go to him."

Kari nodded. They all walked out of the wretched cave.

"TK?" Kari yelled. "You here?"

"Kari?" TK replied. "Is that you?"

"TK!"

"Kari!"

The two both hugged and kissed each other. Finally, they were together at last. Kari was crying.

"What's wrong Kari?" TK asked.

"Davis turned out to be the person who killed Izzy." Kari said.

TK was shocked. "He killed Tai too."

TK knew enough not to say anything. Kari and Tai were brothers and sisters. Losing one is like losing a part of yourself.

The next morning when TK woke up, Kari wasn't in the house. She was climbing the mountains to where the cliff was.

"Hey Kari, what are you doing here?" TK asked.

"Do you still remember the legend you told me?" Kari said.

"Yeah."

"Do you believe in it?"

"Yeah."

"What's your wish?"

"For you and me to be together forever."

TK and Kari smiled both knowing what they are going to do. The two held each other's hands and jumped off the cliff into the clouds.

{Epilogue}

"Hey Sora, have you seen Kari or TK?" A man walked in and said.

"No. I haven't seen them for a while. Why?" Sora replied.

"Tai and I just had this funny feeling that they saved our lives." Izzy explained.

From that day on, TK and Kari was never seen by anyone else again. Some people think that they died and the bodies were never found. Others say differently. The truth is that TK and Kari are in paradise. And more importantly, together.

Well, what do you think? I don't like sad endings so I made it 'happy' in the end. Do you think it's good? Review!


End file.
